77th Annual Hunger Games
by darknite47
Summary: It was cruel. Cold. Harsh. Bloody. Otherwise known as the Hunger Games. Who will live? Who will die? OC contest. Enter your OCs, and you will not be sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I don't know why, but I want to make an OC contest. So, um, I'll give you the form, and my OCs. And a few rules. **

**1. You must enter two OCs. It's because I want romance. **

**2. No slash. At all. **

**3. Make them unique! I don't want Katniss and Peeta replicas. **

**4. I usually go by a first come, first come basis. So send them in!**

**5. I'm using all districts, excluding District 13. **

**6. You have to follow this story, and send your OC form through a review. I'll PM you if I pick you. **

**7. You HAVE to follow this. **

**8. Ages from 14-19**

**9. OCs are one girl, one guy. **

**10. Check the reviews. If you want District 7, but someone took it, please take another one. I may change it if I like your OCs, but your District is taken. **

**11. Your OCs have to be from the same district. Sorry, but it's easier. But they don't have to know each other. They just have to be from the same district. They can already be dating, FYI. **

**12. One more thing. I need one pair to be allies with my OCs. So if they are really good, they'll become a big part of the story. **

**Ok. That's it. Here are my OCs. Do not copy. Or else…**

**Name: Ariana Nite**

**Nickname: Ari**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16 1/2**

**District: 8**

**Family: She has one big brother, Josh. He has brown hair, blue eyes, and is overprotective over his sister. **

**Personality: Ari is snappy, rude, mean, harsh, and cold to all she meets. She rarely speaks, and if she does, it's something mean. A couple of people have seen her 'nice' side, and they would be Josh and Tom's family including Tom. She respects her brother, and doesn't like seeing young children being harmed, despite her personality. **

**Appearance: Straight black hair, dark brown eyes, almost black. She has slightly tanned skin, and is relatively skinny, but has almost no muscle. She stands kind of tall, at 5'7". **

**Forced as tribute or volunteer: Forced. **

**Everyday clothes: Black leather jacket that she made, black shirt, black jeans, black cargo jeans. **

**Dress/suit at ball where OC meets other tributes: Black strapless that comes up to a little below mid thigh, black flats. **

**Romance interest: Tom, her only friend besides Josh. They met by accident, and she started to hate him, but he grew on her. They are best friends. She slowly develops feelings for him. **

**Background: Ari was an abandoned child, and Josh's family found her and took her in. She is great with needles, as she is from District 8. **

**Skill: Knife thrower. She has amazing aim, but sucks at bow and arrows. Knives are her strong point. **

**Next OC. **

**Name: Thomas Cinder**

**Nickname: Tom**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**District: 8**

**Family: He has a mom, a dad, three siblings, two boys, one girl. The three kids are triplets and are 8. **

**Personality: Tom is a typical teenager: fun loving and carefree. He's loud, sarcastic, and can get annoyed rather easily. He can be cold if he's angry, and is rather protective over Ari. He has broken her shell, and is trying to get her to be open. **

**Appearance: Shaggy dark brown hair, forest green eyes, slightly tan skin, tall at 6'0", fit, but not ripped. **

**Forced as tribute or volunteer: Volunteer. He saw Ari's name picked, and immediately volunteered. **

**Everyday clothes: Blood red shirt, blue cargo jeans, sneakers. **

**Dress/suit at ball where OC meets other tributes: Black jacket, green vest, black shirt, black slacks. **

**Romance interest: Ari. He doesn't realize that he likes her, but he slowly realizes. **

**Background: Tom lived a happy life, but he has faced several difficulties. When he first met Ari, he was a bit scared. But he realized that she was scared, he slowly grew to like her. **

**Skill: Speed. Thanks to Tom's height, his long legs can make him run faster than the average 17 year old. He can escape Ari's knives, which she throws at him when she's angry. **

**Well, those are my OCs. Don't copy them. Please don't. Anyway, I added a ball where everyone can meet. Here's a very small chapter. **

" Don't worry," Josh whispered into my ear. I gulped, brushing off my jeans, which I managed to sneak into. Josh quickly merged into the boy's section of our mob. Well, not really a mob. It was time for reaping, and the tension was so thick you could cut it with my knife. The girls next to me looked as nervous as me, maybe more. I didn't show any emotion, my face sporting a scowl. I peered into the male section and managed to sneak a glance at Tom, who gave me a reassuring look, which I have learned to trust over the years.

I looked at the lady at the platform, who was earning glares from many people. She brushed them off and put on a fake grin.

" Welcome to the 77th annual Hunger Games reaping, here in gorgeous District 8. My, aren't your cloths beautiful!" The lady's faux cheery voice wasn't doing us any good, even if our clothes were better than hers. The lady eventually lost her smile, and her fingers swished around the bowl with slips of paper in it. I could feel a bead of sweat trickling down my forehead, and my hands started fidgeting. I snuck another look at Tom, who gave me a quick smile. I sighed, scared. The lady eventually pulled out a paper, and read it.

" The lucky winner is…Miss Ariana Nite!" The crowd slowly clapped, and many heads turned toward me. I was frozen, and I could hear Josh screaming.

" Miss Ariana Nite?" The lady repeated. I slowly made my way to the podium. I turned around, and saw Josh being held back by two men.

" Ari!" He screamed. I held back the urge to run away, and walked onto the podium. The lady falsely smiled.

" Hello!" She chirped. I nodded.

" Does anyone wish to volunteer?" She asked, looking into the crowd. I saw Josh looking around, but no one raised their hand. I looked at Tom, who looked like he was thinking. I stood up on the podium.

" Well, now it's time to pick the male! Does anyone wish to volun-"

" I volunteer as tribute!" My head, like many other heads snapped towards the voice. My eyes widened slightly as I saw Tom walking up to the podium.

" I volunteer as tribute!" He yelled again. I saw Josh's eyes widen.

" No!" Josh yelled. I looked at Tom's family. Lucy, Tom's mother, was crying, as his father was blinking back tears. The triplets, even John and Tim, were sobbing. Ash was hyperventilating. Tom reached the podium, and the lady smiled, her yellow teeth making me sick.

" What's your name, son?" She asked.

" Thomas Cinder, or Tom," he boldly said into the mike. The woman smiled.

" And why did you volunteer, Tom?" Tom flashed me a small smile.

" Because that girl is my best friend," he remarked, pointing at me.

" That's adorable!" The woman exclaimed. Tom rolled his eyes. Two men dragged Tom and I away from the crowd, and I started struggling. The man slapped my cheek. I winced, and Tom glared at the guard. We were thrown into a room, and were locked. I looked at Tom.

" Why the hell?" I asked him. He shrugged.

" You're not dying without me," he simply said.

" I wouldn't have died!" I protested.

" Still. It's too late now," Tom countered. I sighed, and rubbed the spot on my cheek.

" Stupid guard," I muttered.

" Are you ok?" He asked me. I nodded.

" Gre-"

" Ari!" Josh burst through the room and hugged me. I patted him on the back.

" Why does it always have to be you?" He asked, stroking my hair. I shrugged.

" I'll be fine," I insisted. Josh shook his head.

" I highly doubt that," he said. He parted from me and shook his head at Tom.

" First Ari, and then you HAD to volunteer," he told Tom. Tom shrugged and grinned.

" Don't worry, Joshie! I'll take care of your wittle sister. Yes I will, yes I-" I slapped my hand over his mouth.

" Save it." Tom glared at me and licked my hand. I removed it and glared at Tom, who simply grinned.

" But I will take care of her," Tom remarked, slinging his arm over my shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

" Yeah. I'll make sure he doesn't touch my knives-"

" Tom!" Tom's family kindly interrupted me. Tom's mother hugged Tom so tight, while his father was quietly talking to him. Ash, John, and Tim walked up to me and hugged my knees. I bent down and picked them up, holding all three of them at once. They had tears falling down their face, and Ash was crying.

" Will Tom die?" She asked me. I shook my head.

" No way. I'll take care of him," I told her. She smiled. Tim buried his head into my chest.

" Will you die?" I shook my head again.

" No. It'll be ok," I said. John grinned at me.

" Kill them for me, ok?" I nodded my head, giving them a small smile.

" For you." They jumped out of my grasp, and ran to their brother, who picked them up upside down, making them giggle in happiness. He spun them round and round, making them laugh in pleasure. Meanwhile, Lucy approached me.

" Why does it have to be both of you?" She asked me, hugging me. I parted and shrugged.

" We'll be fine," I reassuringly said. She shook her head, tears falling down her face.

" Only one survives." Those three words were knives to my heart. That meant…no.

" I'll make sure we both survive," I determinedly said. Lucy smiled, and kissed my forehead and slipped something into my palm, but I ignored it.

" Take care of him." I nodded.

" Everyone! Get out!" Two men started to drag our families away. I gave Josh a rare smile, making him smile back. The triplets started bawling. Within 5 seconds, Tom and I were alone.

" I'm scared," Tom quietly whispered. I looked up at him.

" What?"

" What if you die?"

" Trust me, it'll be ok. You have your own problems."

" You're the reason I volunteered." As Tom said that, he pulled out a pin with an ' ' sign on it. I opened my palm, finally, and I had the same pin, but with a note.

' The A in Ariana and the T in Thomas makes ' '. Good luck!'

Tom read it over my shoulder and put my pin on for me, and I did his.

" You know you didn't have to," I quietly muttered. Tom laughed coldly.

" Like I would watch you die," he dryly said. I looked down at my toes.

" I don't want to do this."

" I did it for you. At least smile for me." I looked at him and shyly smiled at him, and he grinned back, hugging me.

" This is why I love you," he said into my hair.

" I know." I could feel Tom's chest vibrating as he laughed.

**Well. That's my first chapter. Next chapter will be the ball, with all your amazing OCs. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sooooooooooo sorry for the reeeeeeeeaaaalllly late update. :(( I just forgot. But heres the first chapter.

" Wear it!" A woman's voice shouted. A young girls voice was heard next.

" I look fat," she quietly protested. The older woman sighed, her blonde curls shaking.

" Sweetie, you're not fat. You're stick thin, alright Ashley?" Ashley nodded, picking at the fabric of the purple dress. It was right, and hugged the girl's petite frame. Thinking that she was fat was absurd; she was only 90 pounds. Ashley sighed as she ran a hand through her brown hair, her green eyes blinking.

" Why me?" She asked. Her dresser shrugged, smiling at the girl's dress.

" You look lovely," the dresser, Louise, said. Ashley gave her a small smile and left the dressing room, very insecure about herself. In fact, she was so self-absorbed in her thinking that she was fat and all those lies, she bumped into someone. She fell backwards, and groaned. The person she bumped into, a young man, maybe 17, widened his bright blue eyes.

" Are you ok?" He nervously asked, playing with his curly locks. Ashley nodded, clutching her head.

" Fine." He smiled, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. He then looked at Ashley, his eyes filled with curiosity.

" What district are you from?" He asked. Ashley felt a bead of sweat fall off her forehead in anxiety.

" 1." He grinned.

" So am I. My name is Jay," he said, putting out his arm. Ashley bit her bottom lip and shook Jay's hand.

" Ashley," she politely muttered. Jay didn't know why she was so shy, but he liked the girl.

" Well, Ashley, shall we go to the ball?" He spoke in an awful British accent, making his companion giggle: his goal. They walked down the hall, chatting and obviously having a few awkward moments. Meanwhile, in the next room, two other young people were talking nervously to each other.

" So…"

" Ummm…"

" …yeah."

" You look nice."

" Thanks…um-"

" Nathan."

" Cute name."

" Thanks er-"

" Jen."

" Even cuter." The girl finally laughed, her blue eyes lighting up. Nathan grinned, running a hand through his brown hair.

" Are you excited?"

" No, not really," Jen said, nervously twirling her blonde hair.

" Neither am I," Nath said, his green eyes blinking rapidly.

" Well, do you think we should go now?" Jen pointed toward to door leading to the ball room. Nathan nodded.

" Yes. Let's go." He led the way, holding the door open for her like a gentleman. She smiled and walked in, taking in her surroundings. She saw a group of two, one pretty red haired girl, one nice looking blonde haired boy, just talking. She saw another red head and brunette boy talking in a corner as well.

" Hey." Jen jumped. She turned as saw the first red head. She waved.

" Hi."

" 'Sup?" The blonde asked. Nath protectively stood in front of Jen.

" Hello," he said, a bit of a British accent showing. Jen mentally grinned; she loved accents.

" Chill, man. Just wanted to say hi," Sean remarked, his arms up in defense. Nath cracked a weary grin.

" Cool."

" Ashley!" The group of four turned toward the noise. A curly haired boy- Jay- was pounding the restroom stall. They ran towards the noise.

" What's wrong?" The red haired girl, Lilly, asked. Jay widened his eyes, scared for his friend.

" She locked herself inside. And I heard crying, and-" His voice was frantic and rushed, but he stopped. He pounded on the door, his eyes rapidly blinking. The group widened their eyes, but knew of nothing to help. Jay looked around, as if to ask for help. Then, the sobbing skinny girl came out, a dirty blonde leading her out. Jay immediately embraced the crying girl, murmuring soothing things into her hair. The blonde smiled, a leadership glint in her eyes.

" She is fine now," she said.

" Maya!" The girl, probably Maya, turned. A dark haired brunette boy was calling.

" What?"

" I think I got a video chat with Katn-"

" Coming!" Maya ran, obviously a fan of the District 12 legend, Katniss Everdeen. The group, confused, continued on. Another two joined them. The girl, sporting a friendly grin and red hair, and a boy with brown hair, a small smile on his face.

" I'm Jess! It's awesome to meet new people. This is Aidan, the other guy from my district. My real name is Jessica, but please-" Aidan slapped his hand over her mouth.

" She talks a lot. But is lovable." The group laughed. Nathan awkwardly reached for Jen's hand, and she squeezed it. He smiled at her. Jay had finally calmed Ashley down, and the two seemed very close. He slung an arm around her shoulders, as she laid her head on her shoulder. Sean and Lilly were talking to Jess and Aidan, comparing strategies. It seemed that alliances were formed, as Maya and her friend walked up to the group. They talked a bit; the boy's name was Nick, apparently. They heard a scream, most likely in protest. Nathan and Jen ran towards it. They saw a boy, maybe Nathan's age, pulling what they saw as a petite wrist.

" No!" The voice screamed.

" You look FINE!" The boy shouted. He looked at Jen and Nath, and sheepishly grinned.

" I'm Tom. Yeah…don't worry. She is an odd girl." Nath smiled. The girl pinched the boy.

" Take that back!" He smiled at the voice. Nathan and Jen shared a brief look.

" Ari! You look nice." He struggled for a moment, and then sighed. He walked into the room, a few scuffling noises were heard, and Tom walked out with a tall, petite girl in a black strapless dress was being carried over his shoulder. He set her down, and held her by the waist so she wouldn't run. She looked at the two teens in front of her.

" I hate dresses." Jen laughed.

" You look pretty," she encouragingly said. Ari scoffed.

" I doubt that." Tom sighed.

" You always say that. And you lie every time." To an outsider, that may have sounded like a pickup line. To Tom, it kind of was. Ari took it as a small compliment. She gave her friend a small half smirk.

" Thanks. You too, blonde." Jen smiled.

" Jen. And that's Nathan." Ari smirked at him, and Nathan smiled back.

" She seems nice," Nath whispered into Jen's ear. She nodded.

" I don't know!" Jen and her companion turned their heads toward the bickering couple next to them.

" But you have to!"

" I don't want to! I'll probably die anyway!"

" Not with me in the way. I'll kill them all for you." Jen awwwwed a bit.

" You guys make a cute couple!" Tom and Ari looked disgusted.

" We're best friends, but not dating," Tom clarified. Nath scoffed.

" You really like her," Nath pointed at Tom. He cheekily grinned.

" As her BFFL, I obvi like her! That's so, like, 7 years a-" Ari covered her friend's mouth with her hand.

" Shut up," she muttered. He pried his friend's long fingers off his mouth and grinned. He slung her arm around shoulder and pulled her to him.

" Love you too." Ari sighed.

" Why did I have to be your best friend?" He grinned wider.

" 'Cause I am amazing." She sighed yet again, picking at the dress.

" I feel weird," she complained. Tom looked into her eyes.

" Stop denying everything," he whispered. A smile played on his lips. Ari glanced at Jen.

" She's pretty. I am not." Jen blushed as Nathan squeezed her hand harder. Tom rolled his eyes and played with Ari's hair.

" Yes, you are." He managed to make a small braid in her hair. She didn't mind. Jen, sighingly, pulled her inside.

" Let's go!" Ari resisted the urge to punch her and followed. Tom softly smiled.

" She likes you too," Nathan encouragingly said. Tom blushed slightly.

" I don't like her."

" Sure…" The two boys walked inside, not knowing how to approach their...erm...dates. The two girls were chatting, or Jen talking and Ari nodding. Nathan and Tom casually walked up to them, but Tom crept up behind her. He was about to jump out and scream, but Ari had already kicked his shin. He groaned as Ari smirked.

" Sowwe Tom," she babily said. Tom growled at her.

" You are so annoying sometimes," he grumbled, a scowl on his face. Ari gave him a small smile, and the scowl erased. Jen and Nathan watched, amused by their antics. Ashley accidentally bumped into Ari, just as the latter was about to punch Tom.

" What the…" Ari started, her voice annoyed. Ashley gulped, scared of the taller girl. Ari, instead of threatening the girl, gave her a small smile.

" I've seen you before," Ari started. " At the fighting arena. Six years ago?" Ashley nervously nodded.

" You were the best fighter ever," Ari said, making Ashley feel better. Tom rose an eyebrow. Ari was never nice. He pulled Ari to the side, leaving Jen and Nath.

" Why…"

" She was bullied," Ari whispered quickly.

" How…"

" Newspaper."

" When…"

" Six years ago."

" Wher-" Ari slapped a hand over Tom's mouth, annoyed.

" Shut-" She herself was interrupted as the D.J. called everyone.

" Gents, grab your woman, cause we're gonna sloooooooow things down a bit!" You could hear groans and nervous laughter. Sean and Lilly nervously smiled as they awkwardly made their way to the dance floor. Lilly placed her hands on Sean's sturdy shoulders just as Sean slipped his arms around his red haired friend's thin waist. Often, they thought they liked each other, but pushed the thoughts away. I wonder why…

" It's not that bad," he encouragedly whispered. Lilly smiled. Meanwhile, Maya and Nick were dancing, or at least trying to. They kept laughing. About…nothing.

" Idiot!" Maya gasped.

" Stupid," Nick choked out. They burst out laughing. At least they had fun. Aidan and Jess were dancing normally, having fun as they fooled around. Nath and Jen were just as awkward as Sean and Lilly, and were confused. Jen circled her arms around Nathan's neck, just as Nath snaked his arms around Jen's waist. They nervously smiled, swaying with the music. Eventually, they became more comfortable.

" I'm scared," Jen said.

" Somehow, we'll all escape," Nath assured. They laughed again and Jen laid her head on Nath's shoulder, both of them grinning. Ashley and Jay were dancing, Jay somehow protecting Ashley.

" You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen," he whispered into her hair. She smiled up at him. Jay was probably the most reasonable boy ever. He would deal with ANYTHING.

" You're the nicest boy I've ever met," she replied, her eyes happy. They smiled at each other, Ashley laying her head on Jay's chest, listening to his calm heartbeat. And then, you have those who won't dance. At all.

" Come on, Ari." Tom was annoyed at his friend's behavior.

" It's weird," she protested. He sighed, his hands clenching. He picked up Ari by her waist, and by ignoring the beatings, placed her on the dance floor. She scowled at him as he put his arms around her petite waist, pulling them together. Ari sighed, putting her hands around her tall friend's neck. The whole spur of events was a whirlwind, and she wanted it to be over. Tom grinned, slowly picking up Ari and spinning her, copying Jay's moves. She widened her eyes in surprise, the tips of her ears going red. More embarrassment.

" Put me down," she hissed. Tom did, hugging her. Tom never admitted it, but he had a tiny crush on her. Had. Not anymore…

" Love ya, bestie," he whispered, gazing into her dark eyes. When he first met her, he was tongue tied, getting lost in the everlasting pools of obsidian. He always thought she was pretty, but not until she turned 14 was it that Tom realized her true beauty. He loved her silky hair, her mysterious aura, her lemonade scent, her soft, thin lips…not that he stared. Ari tilted her head up, a small smile playing on her lips, making Tom grin.

" Sadly, I love ya too."

That's it. How is it? Awesome, right? The allies/groups are: Jen/Nath+Ashley/Jay+Ari/Tom and Jess/Aidan+Lilly/Sean+Maya/Nick.

Review!


End file.
